História dos passarinhos
by Sachiko-chan17
Summary: Mais uma noite em que Kakashi vai fazer de baby-sitter de Naruto, um menino de seis anos adorável, mas algo que Kakashi definitivamente não espera o surpreende...MUITO! One-shot


Eram cinco e meia da tarde quando Kakashi tocou á campainha. o sol já se punha na fria estação do inverno, e uma brisa gelada fazia-se sentir. O rapaz de cabelos prateados de dezasseis anos ajeitou o casaco, enquanto ouviu passos do outro lado da porta, esperando que esta se abrisse em segundos.

Correspondendo á expectativa do jovem, um homem de cabelos loiros e belos olhos azuis, abriu a porta e sorriu-lhe, disse:

-Kakashi-kun, entre antes que congele! - Kakashi obedeceu e baixou a mascara que usava para protege-lo da baixa temperatura, dizendo:

-Boa tarde Minato-san, quais são os planos dessa noite?

o loiro colocou a mão sobre o ombro do jovem e disse:

-vou jantar com a Kushina e vamos ao cinema, ou seja, vamos demorar no máximo umas cinco horas, nó máximo, ás dez e meia da noite estamos em casa. A comida do Naru-chan está no frigorífico, é só esquentar. já sabe o que fazer, tenho total confiança em você "Kashi" - inato brincou usando a alcunha que o menor usara para apelidar o mas velho. Kakashi deu uma breve risada e olhou para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos que ia ao encontro dele e de Minato, ela usava um vestido longo e azul-escuro, o cablo apanhado num coque. Sorriu e disse para o jovem:

-Ele está assistindo televisão, pode manda-lo escovar os dentes? ele sempre esquece... - Kakashi sorriu e disse:

-sem probelma Kushina-san. E devo salientar que está esplendida! - ela sorriu e corou dizendo:

-obrigado, quem escolheu a roupa foi o Naru-chan, depois fez uma pequena birra porque queria que o levássemos, ainda está fazendo beicinho... - Kakashi riu e disse:

-deixe para lá. Tomo bem conta do vosso besourinho rabugento.

Minato e Kushina saíram para a sua saída romântica deixando o jovem de dezasseis anos a tomar conta do jovem de seis anos. Naruto, um pequeno menino loiro com uns inocentes olhinhos azuis, olhava os desenhos animados que passavam na tv, quando Kakashi entrou na sala o loiro olhou de esguelha para o mais velho e fingiu não o ver. o rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu o gesto do outro e sorriu divertido, murmurou:

-hm...Naruto? Olá? - o loiro olhou agora para o mais velho e disse de rajada:

-sempre a mesma coisa! A mamãe e o papai vão sair e eu fico aqui com você! - Kakashi suspirou, o loirinho estava numa daquelas noites em que rabujava por qualquer coisa. Decidiu usar uma estratégia, infalível com o loiro, suspirou e disse:

-Eu tinha vindo porque estava com tanta saudade sua...mas se não quer estar comigo acho que vou embora...tão triste... - o loiro arregalou os olhinhos e se levantou correndo até ao mais velho e disse:

-não! Desculpa Kashi...não vá...além do mais, eu não posso ficar sozinho...preciso que tome conta de mim - o loirinho encostou a cabecinha ao mais velho, com um ar manhoso. Kakashi riu do jeito do menor e foi aquecer o jantar de Naruto enquanto brincava com este.

Após umas horas, Kakashi levava o menor para que este fosse dormir, apesar dos protestos do pequeno, primeiro era porque queria esperar pelos pais, depois porque queria brincar mais, e ainda usou a desculpa de querer ir no banheiro, umas três vezes.

Kakashi aconchegava o pequeno na sua caminha e olhou para o papelinho de indicações de Kushina e falou:

-Naruto-kun, porque voltou a usar a fraldinha? - O menor orou e disse:

-O Naruto precisa... - Kakashi sorriu e ajudou o menor a colocar a fralda, o pequeno continuava coradinho. Kakashi perguntou:

-ne Naruto-chan? - o pequeno perguntou suavemente:

-s-sim?

-Se tiver algum problema, sabe que pode-me contar, não sabe?

-eu... - Foi interrompido:

-porque sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe? - o menor disse alto:

-sei! também amo o Kashi muito - Kakashi deu um beijo na testa do menor e disse:

-então, porque voltou a usar a fralda? Tem pesadelo? - O menor abanou a cabeça negativamente, Kakashi disse:

-Tem molhado a caminha na última semana? - O loiro assentiu, estava quase a chorar, o que afligiu o mais velho. Kakashi tratou de o acalmar e dizer:

-Não precisa se preocupar com nada Naru-chan, me conte, anda tendo algum problema para adormecer é? - o loiro disse:

-não...eu vou no banheiro sempre antes de vir para a cama, mas o que molha a cama, não é chichi, Kashi... - Kakashi fiou confuso e perguntou:

-não é? Como é? - O pequeno deu de ombros e disse:

-quando seca, parece que não tem nada lá, branco quando tá molhado...é pegajoso também. - Kakashi pensou durante uns segundo e depois arregalou os olhos e disse:

-já? - O menor olhou e entendeu que o mais velho sabia o que lhe estava acontecendo e perguntou:

-Kashi, o que tá acontecendo com o Naruto? - o mais velho sorriu e disse:

-nada que não seja normal...acho eu. - O menor perguntou:

-o que é isso que sai do meu pipi durante a noite, Kashi? - Kakashi sorriu embaraçado e ao mesmo tempo aflito, pois não sabia o que dizer e decidiu inventar:

-não é nada de importante Naruto-chan. - o loiro choramingou:

-conta Kashi! - Kakashi disse:

-Naruto, os seus pais já falaram a história do passarinho para voçê? - o loiro assentiu orgulhoso e disse:

-A história que o papai passarinho se apaixona pela mamãe passarinho e aí ela põe ovinhos e saem muitos passarinhos bebes? - Kakashi assentiu e disse:

-Bem, esse líquido que sai do seu pipi, é uma coisa que é precisa para a mamãe pássaro por ovinho - o loiro ficou confuso e disse:

-então tenho de dar a coisa gosmenta e branca para uma mamãe pássaro? - Kakashi disse:

-Não caramba! - o loiro se encolheu e o mais velho disse:

-quer dizer, não meu bem...você dá o liquido gosmento para quem você amar muito...mas só daqui a muitos, muitos anos, quando for grande e forte e crescido, sim? - o loiro sorriu e abraçou o mais velho, bocejou e disse:

-fica comigo até eu dormir Kashi? - o mais velho assentiu e encostou-se ao pequeno garoto que murmurou antes de adormecer:

-espere que eu cresça Kashi...eu te dou o líquido gosmento, só quando eu for crescido, mas eu do todo para você... - O menor caiu no sono sem se aperceber de deixava um Kakashi corado até as raízes do cabelo. O mais velho deixou-se dormir ao lado do menor.

Quando Kushina e Minato chegaram e os viram dormindo, decidiram, cuidadosamente, colocar outro colchãozinho ao lado do de Naruto e deitar Kakashi no colchão, deixando os dois dormindo, profundamente e felizes.


End file.
